Though the State of North Dakota has an active biomedical research establishment, the number of investigators is small and resources are limited, making it difficult for the state to sustain competitiveness at the national level. This application intends to build the biomedical research capacity of the state in a number of ways. UND will collaborate with North Dakota State University (NDSU) to establish and enhance networks between biomedical researchers, encourage sharing of biomedical resources between campuses, and provide resources to attract and retain new biomedical scientists in the state. In order to stimulate interest in biomedical research as a career option, the BRIN network will also include baccalaureate institutions in the North Dakota University System (NDUS) and tribal community colleges in the state. Four cores have been developed to accomplish these goals. A BC will enhance database access, communications and data-sharing among biomedical scientists through increased electronic access to biomedical literature, jumpstarting the use of videoconferencing as a standard collaborative tool for biomedical scientists, and establishing a molecular modeling network. An SIC will contribute to competitive start-up packages to attract new young or senior investigators to the state and provide awards for multi-user instruments for biomedical research. A TCBSP will focus on development of tribal college science instruction, providing research experience for tribal college students, sponsoring a visiting scientist program to baccalaureate institutions, awarding start-up grants to recruit undergraduate faculty, and awarding student-oriented research awards. An AC will manage the overall project and provide outreach and educational services through the sponsoring of grant-writing workshops, bioinformatics workshops, a statewide scientific conference, and the regular publication of a newsletter and website highlighting biomedical science in the state.